User blog:VeryUnknownFan/Election Results
Before I reveal the votes, I just want to say that the results were very close. Like some people missed the mark by 1-2 votes. Now I am just gonna get right to it. Admin #1: TheEpicDestroyer ''' Epic got the most votes, with '''8 votes. Why did people nominate him? *A person who I feel was wrongly demoted earlier, someone with a lot of great ideas and opinions who will listen if I have an issue with someone and handle it in a good way. * Epic is very organized, dedicated, and clearly really wants to be an admin, so he''s passionate, he's a very helpful user and always tries to help, and straighten out messes and despite things not always going his way, he's always the better man.'' * I know that many consider him bossy and controlling, but he is really organized, considerate, nice, and likes to keep things consistent and in order. He does not act like he is entitled, and while he can have fun, he gets down to business, and is not a follower. * I am voting for I'm, since he is so organized, and a very great person to be around. He is very active, and is responsible. Especially in making decisions, most people do trust him enough to speak for the normal users, like I do. He is also very mature, an example of this is when he helped me through a situation, which he helped calm me down. He has a great respect for others, and is not afraid to lay down the law. Admin #2: Mirnish ''' Mirnish got the second most amount of votes, getting '''7 votes. Why did people nominate him? * I am voting for him, as he a super responsible person, always trying to improve the wiki. He listens to everyone, and always helps out other users. He is also very active, and can be trusted by many users. I also know that he will lay down the law if necessary *Mirnish has experience, and everyone around her is nice and civil with him, he never gets involved in something he isn't meant to, and is very loyal and trustworthy, he know what he is doing, and he is doing it well. *My second nomination will be for Mirnish. Being a host for such a long time like he was, I see him good at leadership. He's great conversations and is surprisingly mature compared to other users. Fantastic person to work with. *I do think that he is a great admin (though he is a newer one). While he likes to keep the peace, he has NO issue getting down to the bottom of the issues, helps out with his newspaper stuff, and keeping us informed, and genuinely listens to everyone, and not leave anyone out. He is a fair and a well deserved admin, who has gone unnoticed for too long. Admin #3: 4 way tie between SkyfanTD, Ariel, Milkshake, and I ''' '''Admin#3 (decided by Mirnish and Epic): 'Milkshake He got 6 votes, and is the founder. Here are the reasons. he's the main founder of the wiki and seems enough mature to coordinate everything here.He's not so active and doesn't purpose Always good challenges, but I'd like to confirm him. ****Milkshake, the founder, problem solver, cames with great ideas and also knows to handle power... There are no more users to vote, unless you want to be nominated. And also, I think both Freddie and Tyler shoudln't be admins. ****I know I was one of the first to say that he needs to earn his stripes, but he has been aback for about a month, and it is clear that he definitely earned them back. He is a fair admin, takes everyone into consideration, and is NOT afraid to make those harsh decisions. He is serious and firm, and very organized. A good problem solver. ****My fifth and final nomination will be for Milkie. This guy started this wiki. From what I've seen in the admin chat, he has similar viewpoints and ideas as I do, and he's very mature and thought-provoking. Deserving admin Admin#4 (decided by Mirnish, Milkshake, and Epic): I My fourth nomination is going to be for you (VUF) . You have been one of our best newcomers, great at helping out, very mature, you know what you're doing, and you're a very lovely person who knows what's best to do VeryUnknownFan - I have not seen him in a position of power, but he is agruably the most mature on the wiki. He knows how to handle the problems, and I think he would be a great aid in decisively settling issues. He usually shows respect even if he disagrees. VUF- I am voting for you, since you come up with the best ideas, that always try to help out the wiki. U are super mature, and responsible, and I know that you are a very trustworthy person. You have shown to be a great leader, and are always there to help out fellow users, and you always try to improve the wiki. I know that you will also be very fair, and will not over use your power. One thing that maybe better is to contribute more, and don't get me wrong. You do contribute a lot, but I think that you can do some more. **'Admin#5 (decided by Mirnish, Milkshake, Epic, and I):' Back and forth on Admin chat........ A decision needs to be made.......... We are gonna demote them to see how they will react, and whoever handles it better will be the final admin......... That goes nowhere.......... ' Every non admin will vote between Freddie and Ariel.....' Admin#5 (decided by voters): 'SkyfanTD ' ' Here is why people voted for him: · Freddie - I think he is responsible, mature, and considers other people's opinions. I really think he deserves it Freddie- I am voting for him, since he was shown to be responsible, and mature in certain situations. I know a lot of people trust him, and that is a great quality to have, such as people will trust him enough with making decisions. And he has been a great admin so far, so I think he is more then capable for the position. He is also one of the most active people on the wiki. Tho he could learn to have more respect for others, and try to act more kind towards others. Other then that, I think he deserves to be an admin. Freddie- He's always been very fair and open in decisions, looking at both sides of the argument. Probably the nicest person on this wiki, never had a problem with him. Here are the overall votes: · Freddie: 6 · Ariel: 6 · Derpy: 5 · Izzy: 4 · Scarlett: 4 · Epic: 8 · Milkshake: 6 · Luna: 1 · Unknown: 6 · Tyler: 3 · Mirnish: 7 · Welly: 3 · Flurry: 1 Election concluded. I hope this lineup will work, and I hope this does not fail right in foront of our eyes. Category:Blog posts